Retribuciones
by Hanatsu
Summary: Nadie puede saber lo que los demás piensan, y mucho menos dar por hecho decisiones ajenas, porque puede estar completamente equivocado. Así se crean los malentendidos, y algunos que pueden ser fatales. Ibuki lo aprendió por las malas.


Otra idea loca que me ha dado muchas, muchas horas de insomnio.

Personajes de Inazuma Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. AU.

Advertencia: Si eres fan de Ibuki o del Ibuki x Shindou, no te recomiendo leerlo.

* * *

- Episodio 0 -

"_¿Ya lo viste?" "Que desvergonzado…" "Sería mejor que dejara de venir…"_

Eran las mismas frases que a diario tenía que escuchar y aguantar, las cuales, si bien no iban dirigidas a su persona, ya le habían fastidiado lo suficiente; cada día era la misma estúpida y bien ensayada rutina, donde la regla era segur la corriente y hablar pestes hasta que se les secara la lengua. Aún desde el otro lado de la puerta corredera podía escuchar con claridad como todos esos seres esparcían su veneno sin el más mínimo remordimiento, sin saber la realidad de lo que ocurría; pero pensándolo detenidamente, daba igual si llegaban a saberlo, no detendrían aquel enfermizo circo, lo que se había convertido en el tema de conversación más recurrente, el fácil de entablar, el más sucio y despreciable, el juguete que habían adoptado con tanto empeño, sería en vano intentar quitarles ese macabro placer.

Estaba asqueado.

Acomodó sus dedos en el espacio predispuesto en la estructura de madera, y con violencia deslizó la puerta dejando que el golpe resonara por todo el salón, silencioso en reacción al abrupto suceso. Todos fijaron la mirada sobre su persona, más a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, el hecho de interrumpir tan nefasto espectáculo le provocaba, incluso, gratificación.

"Ibuki." le llamó una voz algo chillona para su gusto, pero a la vez dulce; no le desagradaba del todo. "Buenos días." agregó la muchacha tras él.

"Nozaki…" se limitó a responder.

"¿Qué pasa?" la chica de cabellos rosados cual flor de cerezo en primavera, le miró alzando levemente una ceja. "Estas más serio de lo usual"

"…" el albino dejó caer ligeramente sus parpados, al igual que su interlocutora alzó una ceja y curvó los labios en un gesto desaprobatorio a su comentario; aunque sin tomarle mucha importancia optó por dirigirse a su asiento.

"Uy, lo siento. No fue mi intención." levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. "¿Y ustedes que miran?" alegó dirigiéndose a unos cuantos de sus compañeros que les estudiaban detenidamente; el reclamo tuvo efecto inmediato, los aludidos desprendieron sus ojos de ellos y volvieron a _sus asuntos_; la muchacha por su parte imitó al más alto y avanzó hasta el final del salón.

Ibuki se quedó de pie junto al penúltimo asiento de la fila junto a las ventanas que daban vista al patio de la escuela, y como hacía diariamente fijó su mirada en el muchacho sentado en el último pupitre. De piel morena, custodiada con recelo por el sol verano tras verano; su cabello castaño y alborotado, que había sido moldeado por el viento; sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos, que siempre parecían resguardar algún secreto, los que adornaban su rostro, ahora insípido, aquel rostro que conocía desde hace muchos años y que ahora le parecía tan extraño. Aquel muchacho, que miraba hacía ningún lugar a través de los cristales, de quien todos hablaban, a quien todos juzgaban, con quien todos evitaban tratar, aquel tan dueño como prisionero de su aislamiento, Matatagi Hayato.

"Buenos días, Matatagi." la voz de la chica cortó de cuajo sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días." respondió el chico esbozando una suave sonrisa, una sin sentimiento alguno; luego miró al albino fugazmente, volvió a sonreír agregando cierto grado cinismo al gesto y de inmediato volvió a su estado anterior.

Ibuki desvió la mirada con una amarga sensación en el pecho, la que se reflejó en su rostro y con la que últimamente se veía enfrentado cada vez que se encontraba con el moreno. Tal vez se lo tenía merecido, él lo sabía, o al menos quería creerlo, por su propio egoísmo; algunos lo llamarían masoquismo, no le importaba, pensaba que era lo justo, que con eso podía liberarse de aquella culpa que le atormentaba profundamente, una culpa que no tenía razón de ser, pero ahí estaba.

Por su parte, Matatagi, se mostraba indiferente, aún cuando era totalmente consciente de la situación de su compañero no pretendía tomar acciones por ello, tenía sus propios problemas, no tenía por qué aumentar su carga, más aún cuando las cosas entre ambos estaban más que claras. Quien los viera, diría que no podían siquiera dirigirse la palabra, algo que era por demás cierto, pero de igual modo que con aquel asunto, a nadie le interesaba saber de motivos, solamente seguirían la corriente. A Hayato poco le importaba la opinión pública, si él estaba ahí era por razones de peso, la más importante: su familia. Aguantaría ir día tras día a es nido de serpientes, por su madre, quien se esforzaba al máximo por darle la posibilidad de asistir a la escuela, de poder brindarle mayores conocimientos y oportunidades, que de alguna forma, él tuviese un mejor futuro. Era una enorme responsabilidad, un peso muchas veces avasallador, pero debía sobreponerse, de alguna u otra forma, no tenía opción.

"Hmm…" luego de ver como Ibuki finalmente tomaba lugar, la muchacha suspiró con desgano; tal situación llegaba a parecerle irreal ¿Dónde quedaron esos buenos tiempos? era lo que se preguntaba cada día, aún no acababa de comprender cómo es que habían terminado de aquella forma.

_Quien los viera, y quien los vio…_

La clase pasó lenta, aburrida, monótona; como de costumbre.

_Costumbre… _

Odiaban esa palabra, la que significaba adoptar un cambio y hacerlo recurrente, permanente… asfixiante. Ibuki, por hacerle abandonar sus ideales, por encerrar completamente su sentido de justicia, por enterrar su propia voz; Hayato, por atarle despiadadamente a una realidad nauseabunda, por impedirle cambiar, por condenarlo a ser una marioneta, un simple juguete; y Sakura, por haberla convertido en espectadora VIP de un mundo que se desmoronaba silenciosamente, donde no podía más que tener las manos en la boca.

_Orgullo… Desesperación… Impotencia… _


End file.
